The invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing a spun yarn from a fiber structure which spins over at least one separately supplied continuous thread into a core spun yarn. The apparatus includes a fiber guide conduit with a fiber guide surface for guiding the fibers of the fiber structure, a guide apparatus for guiding the continuous yarn into an inlet orifice of a yarn guide duct, and a fluid device for producing an eddy current around the inlet orifice of the yarn guide conduit. An apparatus for producing a core spun yarn is known from DE 198 04 341. It concerns a ring spinning apparatus with which at least one continuous yarn can be supplied to the drafted silver and is spun together into a yarn. It is not known, however, to produce a core spun yarn by fluid guidance.
An apparatus in which the fibers are guided for the incorporation of the front fiber ends by the rear part of the fibers in a fiber guide and by means of which the fibers can be grasped in this way by the produced air vortex in order to produce an even and strong yarn is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,895. In order to guide the fibers, a pin is provided which is disposed centrically with respect to the yarn guide conduit and about which the supplied fibers extend spirally in the direction towards the yarn guide conduit in order to be spun. This central device prevents the contribution of a continuous yarn, or several thereof, which forcibly need to pass through the center of the yarn guide conduit.
An apparatus for producing a yarn from staple fiber by means of fluid guidance is therefore a principal object of the present invention.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the following description, or may be obvious from the description, or may be learned through practice of the invention.
This principal object is substantially achieved in such a way that a fiber guide surface faces a spindle with a yarn guide conduit, through and by which the fibers are guided in a substantially flat formation in a mutually adjacent way towards the inlet orifice of the yarn guide conduit. The fiber guide element is additionally provided with the fiber guide surface with a guide means incorporated in the thread guide means for the at least one continuous yarn, so that the same can be spun over by the fibers on the spindle.